


Night in the Stars

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Just relax Jim. You can't do anything, he has a relationship already. Besides having feelings for a Vulcan, for a Spock, is just-' ... Kirk stopped what he was thinking as he realized what he was going to say. ... "Just, illogical. ...Damn." What's going on with Kirk? Read and Find out! *YAOI*SMUT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night in the Stars

**Star Trek (After Into Darkness)  
**

SpockxKirk

**Night in the Stars**

"Ah, fuck it!"

The sound of agitated shuffling sheets, and grumbled curses filled a dark bedroom. Soon a click was heard and a dim lamp light filled most of the room. The occupant of the bedroom sat up in bed, shirtless, and with his head in his hands. His golden brown hair was mess and was slightly fixed as he ran his hands through it. He then pressed his hands to his weary eyes, as he tried to relax.

' _Fuck, why can't I sleep? How long is this going to last?'_

The blue eyed man lifted his head up and stared at his Starfleet uniform that lay on the floor. Remembering the day he became Captain James T. Kirk, and the many situations he got into to get that yellow shirt. He sighed heavily then flopped back on his bed.

"How many nights now," he asked himself aloud.

He held up his hands as he counted each finger representing his sleepless nights filled with distress.

"Seven," he said tiredly.

He looked at the number on his fingers, the number representing how long it has also been since him and his loyal crew, had set out on their five year mission. He brought his fingers down to his face, then let out a groan as he remembered the events leading up to that mission. He pressed his fingers to his eyes, and sighed exasperatedly as he decided to finally address the buzzing thoughts in his head. He felt annoyed with doing this task, for having done so, so many times before. The same troubling thoughts and emotions going through his head.

"Okay…"

He took a deep breath and released it as he began to sort through his restless mind. He settled for starting at the beginning as usual. Recalling the volcano incident he was assigned to deal with. How is stupidly logical Vulcan First Officer decided that he should die for the good of his crew and the inhabitants of the planet they were sent to help out. How pissed he felt when the Vulcan said to leave him. He didn't really understand why he felt that way; not only was he pissed, but also sad, afraid, and something else he didn't understand.

' _I just felt that way because he is my friend. An annoying, pointy-eared, trusting, logical, Vulcan. My first officer that I...I…'_

Kirk looked at the ceiling and sighed. He tried to piece everything together. His first officer was a constant pain, but also very trustworthy. That day in the volcano proved this, but what could he also be feeling? And the tense atmosphere in the escape pod with himself, Uhura, and Spock that they had taken down to Kronos; he had felt awkward, but also jealous when the two began to fight. But what was he to be jealous of? And of whom, Uhura?

"No…"

The Starfleet captain sat up in bed as he recollected about his untimely death in his ship's radioactive reactor chamber. The surprise and comfort he felt when he saw Spock, and the words they shared.

'' _I want you to know why I couldn't let you die. ...Why I went back for you…' '_

Kirk's chest tightened as he recalled the words he and Spock shared. He swallowed thickly as he pictured the look of absolute emotional distress and sadness on the Vulcan's face. The teary eyed expression on Spock's face was unbelievable; never had he seen him so shaken. Not even when his home planet and his mother was lost did he shed a tear; but for him the Vulcan did, just as he slipped into the darkness of death.

'' _Why I went back for you...' '_

Kirk's brow furrowed, as he thought about this.

' _What was I going to say? Spock had cut in, but I...'_

As the young captain thought about it more, he soon found his answer. The truth behind what he was going to say shaking him to his core. His back stiffened and he clutched his bed sheets.

' _No. No, no, no! That...I wasn't...He doesn't...We...'_

"Shit!"

Jim ran his hand through his hair and his heart beat sped up at the realization.

' _Just relax Jim. You can't do anything, he has a relationship already. Besides having feelings for a Vulcan, for a_ Spock _, is just-'_

Kirk stopped what he was thinking as he realized what he was going to say.

"Just, illogical. ...Damn."

He smiled softly as he said this and could vividly imagine what Spock would say. He looked over to his Starfleet uniform and sighed.

' _I need to take a walk. I just need to clear my head.'_

He straightened out his back and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He leaned down to grab his yellow shirt and slipped it on quickly. Jim walked out of his quarters and started to wander around his ship, the U.S.S. Enterprise, to get his mind of his thoughts.

**... **

Captain Kirk wandered the halls of his Starfleet vessel, admiring how it had taken so much and still kept on purring. Using this as a distraction from his troublesome mind.

He soon found himself in the lift; heading up to the bridge. As a ping sounded he stepped out and walked to his Captain's chair, but stopped once he realized how quiet things were. No one was on the bridge; he disregarded it when he figured they were on break, but there was one person left. Standing in front of the view screen before him was a pointy-eared and stiff backed Vulcan with his hands clasped behind his back firmly. Soon the pale green skinned first officer turned to his side smoothly, to see who had entered the room.

"Is everything all right, Captain," he asked monotonously.

Kirk was at a loss for words. He hadn't planned to encounter his first officer so soon after his, realization.

"Uh...Yeah it is. I just wanted to walk around for a while. I can't sleep for some reason…" he trailed off as Spock looked at him blankly, but had hint of concern in his eyes.

"Perhaps you should see Dr. McCoy," Spock suggested.

Kirk lowered his head and smiled sheepishly, and began walking up to his friend absentmindedly.

"Naw, I'm fine. Just a restless mind."

Jim now stood side by side with Spock. The two now stared out the view screen into the infinite cosmos that streaked past them in Warp 8. The ship heading into unknown regions for their five year mission. Now, on their seventh day of their exploratory voyage.

"Ah. If you are in need to realize, I can leave promptly Captain. Insomnia is not good for a Starfleet Captain."

Jim rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's Jim, Spock, and you're fine. I don't mind the company."

' _What the hell am I saying,'_ Kirk asked himself as he cringed inwardly at his own words.

"Surely Captain-" Spock was silenced as he turned to his side, and was met with Jim giving him a look.

"Jim, I think it is in best interest that I leave."

Kirk turned to face the other fully and asked:

"Tell me, Spock, Why are you here?"

The Vulcan's jaw clenched a little, and he seemed a bit reluctant to speak. These actions were too slight to really notice, but Jim did. His blue eyes could pick out any informalities in his Vulcan friend, most of the time.

"I too, have a restless mind."

Kirk quirked an eyebrow up in curiosity, as Spock turned back to look out the view screen.

"What, pray tell, is on your mind, Spock?"

The pale green skinned Vulcan looked at his captain briefly, then brought his gaze back to the streaking stars.

"Lieutenant Uhura has, decided to discontinue our relationship."

Jim looked at Spock surprise, but also had a sense of relief.

' _I'm actually relieved about this?'_

Captain Kirk could tell that the Vulcan wasn't really disturbed by the break up, but then again his expressionless face was normal. He just sighed and placed a hand in the other's shoulder.

"You okay?"

The Vulcan turned a little to have Kirk in view.

"If you are asking if I was emotionally compromised, then no."

' _Of course,'_ Jim thought seeing how Spock's Vulcan attitude was still ever present.

"I knew it was emanate. I had, not really understood our relationship, and I had apologized for, not being sufficient like she had wanted of me."

"Ah, well then…Guess you're taking it well."

"Indeed."

The two looked at each other a while longer then moved back to face the view screen. Jim's hand fell away from Spock's shoulder. His hand felt warmer than usual due to the Vulcan's high body temperature. He clasped it behind his back with the other, enjoying the warmth.

Silence fell around them for a moment or two, but then it was broken.

"Jim, I feel compelled to ask what is on your mind, since I have told you what is on mine."

Kirk looked as the Vulcan, who was still facing the view screen.

' _Can I tell him?'_

The captain sighed and looked away from Spock.

"My death."

Spock, if Kirk was looking at him would have noticed, he tensed quite noticeably. His jaw clenching and his body becoming more rigid and stiff.

"Captain," Spock began, but Kirk looked at him, making him fall silent.

"It's Jim, and don't worry about it."

The Vulcan looked at Jim with concern in his eyes, his eyebrows arched and creased in worry. Spock could recall that day vividly, remembering the intense emotions he felt. Never in his life had he felt so helpless, so lost, and so angered. Not even the loss of his mother and planet had made him feel so emotional, so human. He remembered how much he truly felt for Jim that day and how glad he was to not have died in the volcano for he would have missed...missed Jim. He needed his captain more than what was obviously logical for a Vulcan, but he begin only half, it also seemed logical.

"I am...I'm glad you were there Spock. I felt so afraid, but also amazingly at ease once you showed up. When we spoke, I… Thank you, Spock."

Once Jim finished he still kept his gaze away from the commander. Spock looked at his captain in surprise. His Vulcan half was sternly trying to keep his behavior and emotions calm and in check, but his Human half was screaming at him to do something. To show the man next to him how he felt.

"Jim…" Sock trailed off as he looked at the golden brown haired man.

His mind buzzing as he tried to balance out his logic and emotions. Jim looked at him curiously, until Kirk noticed the other raise his hand, understand what the Vulcan wanted to do. Spock didn't know what to say, but he knew what he could do.

"May I?"

Kirk gave a nod and the two faced each other fully. Spock put his hand onto Kirk's temple and face. Soon Jim felt a slight easing nudging as their mind-meld began. He could feel Spock's emotions seep into him, and spread throughout him like a flame. The Vulcan's emotions from Kirk's death poured into him.

' _This is what I felt as I watched you die.'_

The dark and overpowering depression, anger, and loss almost made Jim want to cry. It felt so strong and raw.

' _Spock.'_

Soon those feeling began to mellow out into an overwhelming sense of relief, claiming happiness. All of it melding into one and flowing into another emotion that Kirk was shocked to feel. The emotions of Jim's recovery.

' _Spock?'_

' _Yes.'_

Soon the intense emotions dissipated, and the meld was broken. Kirk smiled and opened his eyes, he wasn't sure when he closed them, but he didn't mind. He looked up at his first officer, then leaned forward towards Spock. He put his forehead to the others, and then took hold of the hand that Spock used for the mind-meld. He laced his fingers with Spock's long sensitive ones. The first officer smiled softly at the action, his face flushing a bit green, and stood still with Jim.

This simple action, this simple contact, spoke volumes for Spock. Kirk looked at the Vulcan and leaned his head up, his lips coming into contact with Spock's.

Spock was stiff at the contract, and his face darkened with a mild green blush. He soon untensed and kissed back.

Their lips locking and moving against each other perfectly. Kirk tightened his hold on Spock's hand as they kissed. He moved his other hand up to the Vulcan's shiny black hair, and the embrace held the pale green skinned commander close. Spock ran his free hand to Kirk's back and held Jim close too. They soon had to part for air, Jim was panting as they pulled apart.

The captain grinned, as he felt his lower half pressing against Spock's.

"Jim, you seem to be having a, a reaction to our intimacy."

Jim laughed a little and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's your fault. So take responsibility for it."

"Of course, Jim"

Spock leaned into his captain and began kissing him again. Spock squeezed Kirk's hand as they shared a deep sultry kiss. Jim slipped his tongue into Spock's mouth and forcefully pushed into the others body. Pushing his crotch more into the other's as they kissed passionately. Spock pushed back with just as much force so he wouldn't topple over, but he lost his footing in this attempt and the two fell to the cold bridge floor. Spock winced slightly at the impact and Kirk made an oof sound as he fell on top of his first officer. Kirk lay on top of Spock, between his legs.

"Jim, are you alright," the Vulcan asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Kirk smiled down at Spock then kissed him, "I'm _going_ to be alright."

Jim continued to assault his Vulcan first officer with hot kisses. The two caressed each other's tongues with their own and moaned into the kiss. Jim pulled on Spock's short black hair, and Spock pulled on his golden brown hair. Soon a groan escaped from both of them as Kirk ground his hips into the other. His obvious bulge rubbing against a similar bulge in the Commander's pants.

"Jim, we shouldn't do this. Anyone can come here at any moment therefore, it would be highly illogical to continue our actions to such a degree of intimacy."

Captain Kirk let out an exasperated chuckle and lowered his head to rest on Spock's chest as he did so. He looks back up at his First Officer's pale green face, still slightly flushed a darker green.

"Alright, alright… Uh, God Spock you're… Huh, Computer, seal the bridge and only allow for the captain to have control of overriding said command."

There was a mechanical _"Yes, Captain Kirk."_ and the bridge was sealed. He looked back at Spock with a devious smirk on his lips. Spock just quirked an eyebrow.

"Very well Captain."

"It's Jim, Spock."

Kirk smiled more and leaned down to give his pointy eared commander a chaste kiss. Spock kissed back and slipped his tongue into his Captain's mouth, who did the same. He moved his warm hands down Jim's body to rest on his lower back and ass. He gently squeezed it, causing Jim to moan and break the kiss to give a quizzically and surprised look.

"I only did that because, it seemed like something you would do."

"So true Mr. Spock, so true."

Kirk smiled and ground his hips into his first officer, eliciting a deep groan.

"This is also something I would do."

Spock gave an amused smirk and slipped his hands under and up Kirk's Starfleet uniform shirt. Jim chuckled and sat up. He gave Spock a nod and the Vulcan ran his warm hands up and over his torso. Jim shivered as he felt the long thin fingers trace over his abdomen, and he jerked as they ran over a sensitive nipple. The Vulcan didn't understand what he had done, but continued to take off the shirt, until Kirk stopped him. He moved his hands back down to his nipples.

"Do that again."

Commander Spock quirked an eyebrow, before doing as told Jim arched his back into Spock's hands as they ran over his perk nubs.

"Fascinating, it seems that this area is quite sensitive."

Spock noted the flush on his Captain's face as he said this, and then sat up with Kirk in his lap, he took hold of the yellow shirt and pulled it off. He then leaned forward and ran his hot Vulcan tongue over one of Jim's nipples.

"A-Ah!"

The Starfleet Captain shuddered as his forest officer continued to lick him teasingly. He began to rub his crotch into the others, causing Spock to groan and claw into his Captain's flesh.

"Jim."

The Vulcan was extremely hard and more than willing to do something to relieve it. Jim pulled Spock's hand back and kissed him roughly. As they kissed the golden brown haired Captain began to move his hands to Spock's First Officer's blue shirt. He pulled it up and broke the kiss to fully get it off without ripping it in two, He leaned forward to have their chest touch as he moved his heads down Spock's toned body. Kirk's hand at the contrast of body heat and began undoing Spock's Starfleet issued slacks.

"Jim, wait I-"

"Don't worry Mr. Spock," Jim said still fully concentrated on getting the other's pants off.

He pushed Spock down onto the floor and then slid off the other's pants with ease. Kirk looked back up to Spock and then back down to the bulge in the others black boxer briefs.

"You're so much bigger than I would have thought, impressive."

Spock just gave his usual look and Kirk just smiled. The Vulcan watched as Jim began to take off his own pants and toss them aside. Captain Kirk laid on top of Spock in his gray plaid boxer briefs, and kissed the pale green skinned Vulcan.

"Jim, Jim wait."

Kirk stopped for a moment to look into brown eyes.

"I am unfamiliar with, this sort of mating ritual."

' _Well then...'_

Jim thought this because, he hadn't even considered that his Vulcan mate was uneducated in, this type of thing.

" _Well, I guess it's expected. Never heard of a gay Vulcan, before so...'_

He let out a sigh and locked his blue eyes on brown.

"Alright, alright. Um…"

He takes a moment to think then seized one of Spock's hands that rested on his hip. He brought it up to his face gave a long lick to his index finger. The Vulcan immediately blushed a dark green.

"J-Jim."

"Relax, this is what you do, but first."

Jim moved Spock's hand down to his underwear.

"You have to take these off."

Spock quirked an amused eyebrow and gave a soft smirk. He hooked his thumb under the hem of Jim's boxer briefs and did the same with his other hand.

"Very well Captain."

He pulled down the fabric and then pushed Jim onto the floor. He slipped off the underwear and tossed them aside. Spock ran his hot hands up Jim's thigh to rest on his hip, his thumb massaging little circles into golden haired Captain's sexline. Jim shivered and tried to inch Spock's hand over just a little more to be massaging those sweet circles at the base of his throbbing erection. Spock quirked an eyebrow and looked at Jim curiously.

"What next Jim?"

Jim smiled and took hold of Spock's hand and pulled on it gently; bringing the First Officer to lay fully on top of his naked body. He spread out Spock's fingers and then stuck out his tongue to run it over the Vulcan's index finger.

"J-Jim."

Kirk smirked, knowing full well of what Spock's fingers did to the Vulcan. He continued to lick his finger; running his cool tongue up the side of the Vulcan's finger then wrapped his tongue around it. Spock's face was painted with a deep green blush as he watched his Captain tease him. He felt like he would cum if the other didn't stop soon, and just as he was about to voice this, Jim took his middle finger, with his index into his mouth. The only thing being voiced by Spock was a deep throated moan as he felt the cool Human tongue and mouth, lick and suck on his fingers.

"J-Jim, please."

A wet pop sounded after he said this and Jim smirked at him.

"What's the matter Mr. Spock?"

The Vulcan First Officer locked his eyes on Captain Kirk.

"My fingers are a very sensitive area for me and for all Vulcan's. What you are doing is deliberately taking advantage of the fact and is pushing me to an abrupt climax."

Jim looked at Spock owlishly then started to chuckle.

"Wow, you… You actually said it! Oh man, Spock, I know that, but I need to do this if we are going to do it. Besides, I'm done now," he cooed.

He smirked deviously as he gave another long lick to the two fingers and pulled the fingers away. Spock just quirked an eyebrow and shivered.

"Now, take these and…" he trails off to maneuver his hand down to his entrance, "Put them in here."

"Won't this hurt you?"

"Not really, just be gentle about it."

Spock gave a skeptical look and Jim responded with a look that said _"Just do it man."_

"Very well Captain."

Jim gave him a look that stated the usual _"It's Jim."_ and Spock just smirked in amusement.

Spock pushed the pad of his finger at Jim's entrance to test the resistance and Jim's reaction.

"Gently Mr. Spock."

Spock rubbed Jim's entrance gently realizing that he could move his finger inwards.

' _Interesting.'_

He moved his fingers in, the saliva provided by Kirk made them move in somewhat smoothly. He wiggled them in gently and groaned as he realized how warm and tight it was inside of Jim once he got both of his fingers in. He looked up at Jim to see him wincing a little and stopped moving his fingers.

"Jim, did I hurt you?"

Captain Kirk looked up to see Mr. Spock looking at him with legit concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry it up okay."

Spock gave a nod and moved his fingers in more, moving his eyes from his fingers to Jim's face and back again as he did so. He soon had them in completely and began to spread them apart, stretching Jim's hole with his long strong fingers.

"A-Ahha-mmm, move in more," Jim commanded breathlessly as he felt Spock's warm fingers stretch him.

The Vulcan did as told and moved them deeper. He pushed them in farther and caressed his Captain's silken walls as he stretched him. He opened him up considerable until Jim flinched and arched his back; a gasp and a moan escaping his lips.

"Are you all right?"

Jim dug his fingers into the cold floor of his ship as the pleasure he felt that instant coursed through him, then faded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm great."

Spock pulled his fingers out and moved up Kirk's body. His body between Jim's legs his clothed erection pressed against Jim's bare one. He laced his fingers with Jim's and rested his forehead onto his Captain's, a mild mind-meld forming at his actions. Spock's intense emotions leaking into Jim but not too strongly. Kirk's emotions also leaked into Spock as he received the Vulcan's lustful emotions. Soon the meld was broken once Spock got what he needed from his Human lover. He pulled his hand away as he pulled back; he slipped off his black boxer briefs and got situated between Captain Kirk's legs.

"Spock."

"I know."

The pale green skinned Commander gripped his length, which Jim was eyeing, and positioned it at Jim's entrance. He looked back up at the golden brown haired man for a sign that he was ready. Kirk gave a playful smirk and gave a nod, Spock smirked back and began to push in.

Instantly Jim through his head back and gasped as he felt the head of Spock's hot cock press into his entrance and slid in slowly. The Vulcan's high body heat crept into Jim's body as Spock pushed his manhood deeper into Jim.

"J-Jim."

Spock looked at Jim to see him panting and looked directly at him.

"M-Move."

Spock nodded and moved his hands to Kirk's hips. He pulled his length out almost completely, the hot heat also pulling away, but then returning as Spock pushed back in. He moved slowly so to not hurt Jim, but it seemed that Kirk didn't care for the slow pace.

"Spock, move faster!"

"But Jim, if I do so with this minimal amount of luber-"

"Move!"

Jim looked up at his First Officer with a demanding glare; Spock gave a nod and began to pick up his pace.

"OH FUCK!"

Jim arched his back up off the bridge floor as Spock thrusted directly into his sweet spot. He clawed desperately at the cold floor as Spock moved his hot, thick, cock fast and hard into his sweet spot. Spock soon began to slow down as he realized how slick it started to become inside of Kirk.

"Jim, I have reason-"

"I don't care! UH-HA! Shit!"

Kirk bit his lip roughly as he too realized the slickness and the intense sense of heat and pain, mixed with pleasure. He could think of the reason why, but his mind was too hazed with the pleasure of Spock thrusting into him. The Vulcan was pounding into Kirk perfectly, causing his Captain to elicit the most erotic noises he had ever heard, accompanied by his name and screams. He could feel his cock being constricted in Kirk's body and a faint scent of blood hit him. He was about to stop completely, but Jim must of noticed it too because, he yelled out in a breathless moan.

"Don't you dare stop!"

Spock didn't even bother trying to talk logically to the other for it would be a waste. He just continued to thrust into the other under him. He moved one of his hands from Kirk's hips and laced it with the others.

"Jim!"

"Ah-A little more! I'm close!"

Spock could sense what Jim had said to be true. He too could feel his own climax not to far behind. He leaned down to Kirk's face and captured his lips in a hot quick kiss as he thrusted in roughly a few more times.

"AH FUCK SPOCK!"

Captain Kirk arched his back high off the bridge floor as he screamed in pleasure. He had tears run down his face as he squeezed Spock's hand. His white spunk coating his torso and Spock's lower stomach, it ran down the side of his cock as he finished.

"J-Jiimmm!"

Spock growled out Kirk's name as he released his thick white cum deep into Kirk; who groaned at feeling the searing hot cum coat his insides and ooz out of him. Spock also squeezed Kirk's hand as he finished releasing into his captain.

Soon he pulled out and laid next to Kirk panting just as heavily as he was. He then lifted his hand to his face as he felt a slight burning in it. Clear nail marks were bright and red on his hand. He then sat up and looked at Jim, who was also looking at his hand to see even darker red marks on his.

"Are you alright Captain?"

Kirk looked over to Spock with a slight haze in his eyes.

"Hhmm, yeah," he began to sit up, but immediately winced and fell back. "Mother fu-"

"Jim!"

The Vulcan looked at Kirk worriedly knowing it was his fault that he had caused his Captain pain, even though he tried to prevent it.

"Jim, I think I should take you to the medical bay immediately."

"No! It's fine, really!"

He looked up at his Vulcan officer then added:

"It's not your fault either. I knew this would happen, just help me get some clothes on."

"Jim."

Kirk sighed and motioned for the Vulcan to come closer to him. Once Spock did he, Jim leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. When the broke apart Spock laced his fingers with Kirk's and touched their foreheads to together, forming another mild mind-meld.

' _T'hy'la,'_ Jim asked as he felt Spock's emotions course through him and hear this in his mind.

' _Yes, T'hy'la. Friend, brother, lover."_

The last word made Kirk smile and he leaned forward to give Spock another kiss.

"I think I like the sound of that."

Spock smiled softly and broke the meld.

"Let's get you to the medical bay Jim."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

Spock shook his head and Jim sighed. He then smiled and pointed to his shirt.

"Hand me my clothes then."

"Of course, T'hy'la."

Kirk smirked and as he took hold of his shirt and yanked on it bringing Spock back to his face. He planted a passionate kiss on his lips and pulled back smiling.

"Thanks, T'hy'la."

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*I also want to apologize for any incorrections.* My first Spirk fic :3* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!*


End file.
